My Hunter Academia
by BlackD0g0102
Summary: A semi done one shot I might do


Sup guys Blackdog here with a short and simple well not one shot maybe halfshot? Yea lets go with that, anyway I've been dying to get this idea of my chest and just wanted to post something to satisfy my need. This is obviously a prologue and until I decide if I want to bother or not this'll be it...

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MHA OR ANY WORKS I WAS INFLUENCED BY, ONLY MY OC**

* * *

Musutafu Park

"S-stop it Kacchan!" A little green haired boy asked, tears in his big green eyes threatening to spill, "I may cry alot, but I can't let you… won't let continue without doing anything!" the boy continued putting up his fists weakly in a defensive stance in attempt to protect the boy behind him.

Kacchan scoffed, annoyed that this annoyance had the gall to stand up to him. He punched his fist into his palm creating an explosion in it "Tch, who are you without individuality, you good for nothing? Get lost Deku" He commanded the boy, fierce red eyes boring into green ones.

The other boys cheered on Kacchan while showing off their powers."Fine you asked for it!" Kacchan intoned as he and the other boys rushed downed the poor boy. He never stood a chance…

* * *

A spiky black hair boy walking through the park stopped upon Deku's prone form, watching him snivel on ground. The black haired boy grew annoyed at this act of weakness and grabbed a fistful of Deku's shirt, dragging him onto his feet. "Why are you crying?"

Deku sniffed while avoiding the black haired boy gaze "It's...it's b-because I don't have any power, I'm just a good for nothing!" Deku cried shutting his eyes.

The blacked haired boy just stared at boy, then suddenly threw him back to the ground "Then do something about it, just accepting your fate face value won't help you." the spiky haired boy smirked, extending his hand, "name's Kenji Satou."

Deku took the offering hand and pulled himself back to his feet, "I-Izuku Midoriya" Izuku stuttered out, wiping away any leftover tears. "I've never seen you before are you around here?"

Kenji shook his head turning to face Izuku. "No my Tou-san brought me along while he went go check on a friend I'm from Hosu.

Izuku looked away from Kenji again. "Great just when I gain a new friend they live in a different town- ow!" the cried when Kenji bopped him on the head, Izuku looked up to Kenji's eyes, mirth dancing in Kenji's blue eyes.

"You didn't let me finish baka" Kenji huffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I'm from Hosu, however Tou-san is currently moving us here to be closer to his friend."

Izuku raised an eyebrows, "Friend?" Kenji simply shrugged his shoulders shaking his head

"Beats me if I know" said dejectedly seemingly annoyed with the whole situation. "Anyway" Kenji pauses walking over to a nearby tree sitting down, "You trying to become a hunter?"

Izuku looks down at his clenched fists in shame. "I want to but how can fight bad guys or monsters with no quirk?" ? Izuku explains.

"Hmm?" Kenji wonders thinking over his new friends words. "Who cares?"

"W-what?" Izuku wimpers, flinging his head to face Kenji, noticing the fanged grin he was giving.

"I said who cares?" Kenji repeats looking at Izuku, disbelieve clear on his freckled face. "Who cares if you're quirkless, you can still be a hunter." Kenji pauses, drawing Izuku's attention to look at the sky with him. "You're only weak because you already given up on yourself, use that big head of yours and find a way." Kenji smirks. "Besides you won't be alone, I'll be there at the top with you." Izuku could only stare with eyes full of hope and new found determination to not let down his friend.

* * *

10 years later

Orudera Middle School

"Ok class you all in your third year of school here." The middle school teacher informed his class, "In other words it's time you guys started thinking about your future! and its time to pass out the student career aspirant sheet" The teacher smirked scattering the papers throughout the classroom. "But who cares you guys all want to be hunters don't you?"

The classroom exploded in cheers and jeers as everyone showed off their quirks raising their hands. Izuku in the back of the class meekly raised his hand well continuing jotting down notes from the hunter fight he saw earlier before school.

The teacher chuckled enjoying the spirit of his class. "Calm down now, I know you guys have good quirks, but please refrain from using them outside of school grounds its against the rules until you get a hunter license."

"Teacher" Katsuki interrupted, "Don't lump me together with these cannon fodder!" Katsuki propped his feet up on his desk uncaring of his classmates frowns and glares at him.

"Oi Katsuki what do you mean by that?"

I mean you background characters should shut up and behave like the extras you are!" Katsuki laughed. " I have no intention of becoming friends with people with weak ass quirks"

"Ah yes Katsuki you intend to get into Yuuei high school don't you" Katsuki's teacher asked in attempt to rally his class back in. Said class was murmuring to themselves

"Yuuei? _That_ national high school that takes a 79 to pass the entrance exam" One classmate questioned aloud.

"It's also said how the entrance exam has an air of fierce cutthroat competition" Another student added unnerved by the fact. Katsuki suddenly jumped on top of his desk

"It's no surprise the extras like you are bitching out!" Katsuki stomped on top of his desk, "I got an A on the exams me! I am the only one that will go to Yuuei" He grinned, "I will be the best hunter the world has seen even surpassing All Might!"

"Oh!" The teacher suddenly recalled something, "Now that we are talking about it Satou and Midoriya also wish to enter Yuuei." The class suddenly went quiet everyone snapping their necks to look at Izuku. It was quiet for a few scant moments when the class erupted in laughter making fun of Izuku.

"Seriously it's impossible for someone like you!" One student laughed out.

"Someone who only knows to how to be a bookworm can't join the hunter section, let alone be a hunter" Another classmate added her two cents.

"It… It's not finalized yet!" Izuku tried to get out.

"DEKU!" Katsuki slammed and explosion filled hand on the timid boy's desk knocking him off his seat. Kenji a few rows over could only sigh in exasperation at his friends weakness when it came to Katsuki. "You good for nothing! You don't even have a weak ass quirk! You don't even have a quirk!" The ash blonde haired boy glared at the prone form of Izuku on the floor. "Who told you could enter the same arena as me?!" Katsuki growled out.

I did…" Kenji said, newly crimson eyes meeting Bakugo's. Izuku put up his hands quickly surrendering

"W-wait Kacchan I don't intend to compete against you!" Izuku shoots out noticing Katsuki getting angrier by the second. "I swear!" He quickly adds in. Kenji scoffs turning away from the scene seemly aware of how this conversation is about to go. "It's just that it was my goal even since I was little the be a hunter and then nothing ventured nothing gained." Izuku mumbled out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Katsuki screams. "What are you capable of anyway. Izuku still on the floor, looks up, noticing all the stares on him. Izuku meets Kenji's gaze, looking away in shame.

* * *

Later that day

The school bell rang signalling the end of the day everyone leaving, excitement on their faces as they approached graduation. Izuku was on his phone, scrolling through the news. _Looks like the incident from this morning is on the news_! Said incident involved a villain ramping through Tatooine Station while Izuku was on his way to school. Izuku was excited as several hunters showed up to subdue the villain, as well as a new hunter on the scene. _Mt. Lady! A pro hunter whose power was being able to turn into a giant! I need to go home to jot some notes and theories down!_ Thought the freckled boy with excitement

Kenji noticed the awestruck look on his friends face and sighing, to used to this look. He noticed Katsuki and his normal lackeys making his way over to Izuku. The spiky haired boy narrowed his blue eyes as they slowly bled into red, signifying the use of his quirk. He turned down the music on his phone as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

Katsuki stopped at Izuku's desk swiping his notebook, breaking the poor from his thoughts. "Oi… I have still have unfinished business with you Deku."

One of Katsuki's lackey noticed something scrawled on the notebook. "What's that Katsuki?"

"Hunter analysis for the future?" Read aloud the other boy.

Izuku looked like a deer in headlights tried desperately to grab his notebook. "Haha it-it's n-nothing!" Izuku joked nervously trying to get the notebook back

Katsuki raised an ash blond eyebrow and looked at the book. The boy remained silent, when the book suddenly exploded in his hand. Izuku died on the inside, tears threatening to spill from his green eyes.

"You know some say it is possible at the start of the year that it is possible to determine who will be ranked number one hunter" The ash blonde boy started, walking to an open window in the class. " I'll be first…," Katsuki tossed the notebook out the window. Izuku looked ash shooken up as if he wanted to join his notes outside to avoid this conservation.

Bakugo continued. "But also I'll be the only out of this shitty public school" Bakugo faced Izuku. "And more since I'm a perfectionist, I need no WANT those who claim the title of "Ones who seeks to continue their studies at Yuuei" to have a certain quality about them." Bakugo walked back over to Izuku, his body trembling with each step Katsuki took towards him.

Smoke and mini explosions started to emit from the ash blonde's hand as he roughly grabbed the fear stricken boy's shoulder. "For the moment though, would you kindly fuck off and forget your stupid idea of passing the Yuuei entrance exam you stupid dirty nerd?" Katsuki laughed a smile ever present on his face.

Katsuki padded the boy on his shoulder moving towards the exit. " Oi good for nothing try to answer at least something…" One of the lackys stated

Katsuki scoffed as he walked through the door " He can't. The fucking deku can't do shit, it's so pathetic that even in his third year he can't yet see things in his stupid face." Bakugou looked over his shoulder. " I forgot, actually there is a way for you to unlock your power and become the hunter you so badly want to be. Make a leap of faith of the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next miserable wretched life!" The usually meek boy growled and turned to face his bully only for his spark of defiance to be blown up by Katsuki's threatening glare. "GOT SOMETHING TO FUCKING SAY?!" The ash blond asked hoping for another chance to put this damned nerd in his place.

Izuku said nothing as Katsuki spit on the floor as he and his lackeys walked out the door sparing a glance at the nerd's supposed friend who appeared to be sleeping.


End file.
